


All I Ask Of You (Is Nothing)

by alittlelesspain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: Alex tries to be the perfect girlfriend, but all Maggie has ever asked of her is to be herself.





	

Alex Danvers re-invents herself.

After all, it’s what she has always done. To be the perfect daughter, and when Kara comes into her life, to be the perfect sister. She breaks down every part of herself and picks out the imperfections, the selfish wants, and in their place she enters _duty_ and _responsibilities_ and _self-sacrifice._

And then Maggie comes into her life, and Alex realizes that she has to be the perfect girlfriend too. Because Maggie is worth it; Maggie deserves perfection, and if Alex has to work her whole life to give that to her, she gladly will.

 

\---

 

The book she’s loaned out of the library ( _Dating for Dummies_ ) says that you’re supposed to hold hands before you progress to kissing, and Alex panics for a moment because _oh god had they held hands yet?_ Then she remembers that one time when Maggie had taken Alex’s hand as they entered Roulette’s den, and how Alex’s hand still tingles sometimes where Maggie’s fingers had made contact, and she breathes easy again.

Then the book drops its next bomb. Dates. You’re supposed to go on dates. Not “let’s track down a lead for our case” dates or “wanna see a dead body?” dates, but actual dress-you-up-and-take-you-to-a-movie-and-restaurant dates.

Alex breathes in and out. _Dates._  She has a doctorate in nanobiology and can kill a man with her bare hands. She can do dates.

 

\---

 

The added strain put on DEO resources by Cadmus’ operations means that Alex works three shifts back to back that week. She shrugs off Vasquez’s offer to cover her on the third one and flat out ignores J'onn’s insistence that she go home. (What if Kara gets kidnapped again because Alex thought it was a good time to take a nap?)

This means that Alex has been working for 36 hours straight by 2am on Tuesday night, when the latest threat - a wild Rotmerian systematically enraged by Cadmus operatives, and then let loose to rampage in West National Park - has been subdued.

She turns down J'onn’s offer of a squad car to drive her home, and takes the Ducati to NCPD’s downtown office instead, where she knows Maggie would be getting off her shift right now.

“A movie and _Chef Ronnie’s_?” Maggie grins when she hears Alex’s request, but it’s a little teasing. “That’s fancy. I’m more a Netflix-and-chill girl, Danvers.”

Alex tries to smile back, but she’s aware that her face must have fallen, _(can’t even do this right)_ because suddenly Maggie’s face softens and she reaches up to tug a stray lock away from Alex’s face.

“ _Chef Ronnie's_ it is.” Maggie affirms. Then she winks. “But I get to pick the movie.”

Alex watches her as she walks back to her squad car, fully aware that her own face is stretched in a foolish grin.

 

\---

 

Two more back-to-back shifts and a shoulder injury later, Thursday night and their promised date arrives. Alex needs a Red Bull to keep her awake on the short bike ride to Maggie apartment, and by the time she’s ringing the doorbell, sheer willpower is keeping her eyes open.

Maggie opens up the door, dressed to the nines in a blouse and skirt combo. The skirt rides a little low, revealing her stomach, and even in her state of exhaustion-induced stupor, Alex can feel her heart rate pick up.

“You look beautiful.” she says, because she’d read somewhere that this is what you’re supposed to say to someone in a situation like this. What she really wants to say is more along the lines of _Let’s just stay in because all I want to do right now is to rip that blouse off of you._

Maggie’s eyes widen a bit before she says “Not a chance. I just bought this blouse and I’ve been wanting to watch the new Avengers for weeks now.”

“I -uh,” Alex splutters, realizing that she had said that out loud, and Maggie straight up laughs, before pulling Alex in through the door. 

“I just need to use the washroom for a minute, and then we can head out,” she promises, before disappearing down a hallway.

Alex surveys the living room blearily and then takes a step towards the sofa. It looks worn, and feels soft, and it smells like _Maggie_. Alex sinks down into it, and closes her eyes, and it’s almost as if Maggie is holding her.

By the time Maggie comes out of the bathroom, Alex is fast asleep, head lolling on the hand rest of the sofa. She doesn’t see the way Maggie’s eyes soften, as she takes in Alex’s reclining figure. She doesn’t see Maggie disappear back into the bedroom and come out in pyjamas, and with a comforter that she tucks around Alex. She doesn’t feel Maggie gently stretch her body out over the sofa, before sitting down herself and positioning Alex’s legs on her lap. She doesn’t see Maggie reach for her laptop, plug in a set of headphones, and start watching _The Get Down_ on Netflix, carefully positioning the screen so that the glare won’t wake Alex up.

Alex doesn’t see any of that, because she’s too busy having the best sleep she’s had in weeks.

 

\---

 

Alex wakes up with a start, to the sun beaming in from an open window. She glances at her watch - _2:09 pm_ \- and curses, scrambling up and searching around for her glasses.

“Relax, Alex. It’s your day off. Your director promised me that he would put you in a straitjacket if you tried to enter the DEO headquarters today.”

Alex turns towards the voice. Maggie is sitting on the adjacent sofa, with pyjamas on and her legs tucked underneath her. Her gaze is focused on the TV, where a rerun of _Cheers_ is playing soundlessly.

“My dad used to love this show.” Maggie comments. “We’d watch it every time he could wrangle a day off. And you had better get dressed, by the way. Kara called to say that she’s coming over with takeout from Noonan’s at three.”

Maggie’s apartment. Alex’s heart sinks. She’s in Maggie’s apartment, in Maggie’s too-small-for-Alex pyjamas, after their date night that never actually happened.

But Maggie looks away from the TV, and she’s smiling, and all she asks is “Had a good sleep, Agent Danvers?”

“I messed up.” Alex mumbles out. “I wanted to take you out, and instead I fell asleep on your couch, and ruined our plans, and-”

Maggie gets up, and suddenly soft hands are cupping Alex’s cheeks, and a feathersoft kiss lands on her forehead.

“And my girlfriend didn’t die from exhaustion?” Maggie completes, and Alex lets out the breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“I’ve never wanted you to be superhuman, Alex.” Maggie’s tone is matter-of-fact and there's a hint of we're-going-to-talk-this-out-later to it, but the way she’s softly smiling still makes Alex’s stomach turn backflips. “I’ve only ever wanted you to be yourself.”

 And, for once in her life, Alex thinks to herself with full confidence: _I can do that._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Hit me up on tumblr @alittlelesspain to sauce me a fic prompt or whatnot.


End file.
